The Christmas gift
by Kasara
Summary: It's Christmas, but this year the Doctor has left Rose. Why? To get her a gift! But he finds that something is not as it seems when he reaches the planet. But that's not all he has to worry about. Will Rose like her gift! PT 1 of The Holiday series


**AN: Hey ya'll! As you know, I do NOT own Doctor Who…but if I did, Martha would be gone!!!!! Anyways. I hope you like it. This is my first Doctor Who fan fic. By the way, there are probably going to be some misspelled words. My spell-check is not working. Please read and review!  
**

* * *

" **R**ose please…stay home. Or at least, until Christmas is over." Jackie looked at her daughter as she said this, hoping to ride some guilt into her. It didn't work. With a sigh, she tried to convince Rose further. "Listen love, Christmas comes only once a year and-" Rose cut her off. " Mum, there's no need to worry. I am staying her until the 26th. Doctor's orders." Rose smiled, but inside she was in a jumble. " Mum, I'm going to go to my room, Kay? I want to relax some." Jackie just shook her head and said, " Dinner's in an hour." Rose nodded, and walked off to her room.

Locking the door behind her, she fell onto the bed, and couldn't help but let a few tears slip. The doctor had sent her back home, but not because he thought she needed a break. It was because he was going to a planet where humans were killed on sight, or enslaved, and frankly, Rose was worried. She knew that the doctor was a big boy and all, but he always ended up in some life and death situation, and this time, she wasn't there to help him. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

**T**he Doctor on the other hand, couldn't be more carefree. He hated lying to Rose, but he wanted to do a few things he didn't want her to know about. Such as getting a Christmas present for her. Now, the Doctor didn't usually do domestic, but this was Rose. Smiling, he stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and looked at the planet he had landed on. It was a beautiful planet too. _Wot's the name…ah yes, Oblivion. _The place was well known for having wonderful souvenirs and such, and was even known for its love for humans. _Until the rival race, the Dazins took over. Cruel race…and they are all reptilian like. Ew. _That's when he noticed that there were no humans around. _Maybe I've landed in that time…_That's when he noticed that he was surrounded by the Dazins, and they had weapons pointing right at his chest. " Oh hell."

**W**hen Rose woke up, the sun was rising. _Blimey…must've slept through the night. _Rubbing her eyes, she got up, and walked to the kitchen. After eating a small breakfast, she took a shower. _Ahhh, this feels good…the last time I had a real shower was ages ago…this beats the T.A.R.D.I.S' showers any day… _Stepping out, she got into a T-shirt and pants, and walked into the living room. That's when she saw her mum decorating. _Oh god…let's see…how can I get out of here without her noticing- _" Oy! Rose, come here and help me decorate!" _ NO! _"Okay mum. But I need to leave soon. I gotta pick up the Doctor's present." Jackie rolled her eyes, and said, " Okay. Now, let's get to decorating!" Seeing the glint in her mum's eyes, she knew that this was going to be pure torture.

" **W**ell…this is nice. " That's when the Doctor noticed the crest of authority on their shirts. _Yes! At least they're not rouge. _" Take me to your leader!" The Dazins complied and soon enough he was face to face with the ruler. Looking into his beady eyes, he smiled. " Long time no see Axan." With a slithery growl Axan dismissed his guards. " Who are you?" The doctor smiled. " I'm the Doctor." His eyes wide, he shook his head, and then remembered what the Doctor had said when they last met. 'I will not be the same…' relaxing, he asked, " Why are you here?" The doctor shrugged. "I am just doing some shopping. I could ask the same about you Axan. I thought the humans were still ruling." That brought a laugh from the ruler. " We've been on top for almost thirty years now. Haven't you noticed?" The doctor nodded, and rubbed his eyes. _Damn T.A.R.D.I.S…_ " Yes, I have. Now, I need to go. There's shopping to be done." And without another word, the Doctor left.

**I**t was almost mid-day when they finished decorating. Flopping onto the couch, Jackie smiled. " I do believe we've outdone ourselves." With a small smile, Rose hugged her mum and said, " You bet we did. I'm going to go to the jeweler's now, okay? I'll be back soon, I promise." " Alright. Love you Rose." " Love you too." And with that, Rose left.

_**I**__'m finished…I am just glad that they had what I wanted…_Smiling, he slipped the small wrapped box into his pocket, and looked at his watch. _I promised Rose I would be back soon…but something doesn't feel right. _The Doctor knew he was being a little paranoid, but he couldn't help it. Something _did _feel wrong. With a shake of his head, he stepped away from the shop, and was about to go to his hotel room when he remembered the gift. _Don't want to lose it…._Stepping into an alleyway, he unlocked his T.A.R.D.I.S. and slipped the gift into a small compartment. _Now to go to the hotel._ When he reached his room though, he wished he would've just gone home. He knew that deep down nothing was wrong, but something didn't feel right. That's when he felt something else in his room. He didn't even have time to fight back as the humans descended upon him.

**L**ooking up at the clock on the wall, Rose bit her lip. _The Doctor said it wouldn't take that long to so what he needed to do…he was supposed to be here yesterday. _A whole day had passed since she had gone shopping, and it was now Christmas eve. With a small sigh, she placed his present under the tree, and sat back down on the couch. She didn't have much time to worry about him though. Jackie came in only a few minutes later with Fish & Chips in her hands. Sitting by Rose, she said, " Here you go Rose. It must've been a while since you've had a good dinner of Fish and Chips." Rose smiled, and took the Fish and chips. " Thanks mum…" Jackie sighed, and put her hand on Rose's thigh. " Listen love, I know you miss him. But you know how he is.He'll be back in a flash." Rose turned to her mother and smiled. " Thanks mum. I needed that."

It was quiet after that, until Rose broke the silence. " I'm sorry for always being gone mum. I know you don't like it, but there is just _so much _out there and…I feel like I have a purpose there…" Jackie only shook her head. " And because you love the Doctor to death." Rose's blush was confirmation of that. " Honey, I am just glad you come back at all, and that the Doctor takes good care of you." Rose looked at her mum then. I mean really looked at her. And what she saw almost made her cry. Putting her fish and chips on the table she pulled her mum into a tight hug. " I'm sorry mum but…at least with my new gift you will be able to contact me whenever you want!" Letting go, she turned to her fish and chips. " And I have been craving these since Barcelona. I guess noseless dogs to that to you." With a renewed smile, she tore into her food.

**T**he first thing The Doctor felt when he woke up was metal. With a groan he sat up, and only then did he see where he was. He was in a holding cell, and not a county issued one either. These were too…clean to be anything but private cells. _Just what happened? _ That's when he heard a human. _OH! The resistance has nabbed me! This is so cool!_ Before he had time to think anymore on it though, the door opened. Looking up, he almost passed out when he saw who it was. " Pete Tyler? I thought you were with Torchwood." Pete frowned for a moment, before he said, "It was tooken over by the Slitheen in 2015. They shipped off as slaves, but I managed to escape and hitched a frighter that went here. Then _they _wanted to sell us off as slaves. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice…" " Shame on me." The Doctor shook his had, and watched as Pete leaned against the doorway. " Doctor, you have just been thrown in the middle of a civil war, and we humans think that you are a traitor. You just might die this time Doctor." "Hmm…nice way to spice up the holidays." Pete narrowed his eyes before he said, " Be serious!" Pulling out a silver and black device he pushed a button and asked, " Why are you here Doctor?" " I am here to get my companion, Rose Tyler, a present for an Earth holiday known as Christ-Mas."

Pete's grip tightened on the recorder, but he never commented on it. "If you were on here to get your companion a gift then why did the Dazins take you to their leader?" The Doctor shrugged. " Well, I am _the _Doctor. Everybody wants me. I could go on about why for years, but I personally think it's my good lucks." _Especially since I don't have those dumbo ears anymore…AND I have new teeth! _Pete gritted his teeth and almost punched the Doctor in the face. " You think that you're so smart, and that your so fetch, but I think that this will calm your knickers down. We have your precious T.A.R.D.I.S. taking a one-way trip to the Volcano." The Doctor mocked shivered. He knew exactly where his ship was. _Let's make sure though…. _"Damn. I really did think it was safe in that field…I guess I was wrong." Pete smirked. " What can I say? The Resistance is good." The Doctor almost laughed at that. The thing was, his T.A.R.D.I.S. wasn't in the middle of the field. It was by a small store, in an alleyway. _Life is good. _" Now Doctor. I will ask you one more time. Why did you talk to the leader?" " To make life a living hell here." _That is what I am good at. _That was when Pete Tyler knocked him out.

" **G**'night mum." "Night Rose." An hour had passed since Rose had said that, and she only knew that because the Big Ben had just rang, telling all of London that it was one in the morning. The problem was that Rose couldn't get to sleep. It wasn't that she was tired or wired. She _was _tired, but she was just so worried about the Doctor. She knew it was irrational, but that was just how Rose was. A worrywort. With a sigh, Rose turned to face the window and soon fell asleep, dreaming about her Doctor.

**T**he Doctor woke up ten minutes later. He was in a different cell though, with only himself and a loo for company. " What's with everyone knocking me about? It's not very funny." No one replied, but he did hear someone talking about him. " Well, stupid is what I think it is…trying to act all big and bad." " Yeah, we have _him _in chains, not the other way around." That was when the door opened. "Well thanks for finally coming. Now, I would like to go. The man standing in the door crossed his arms. " Don't be funny mate. You're staying here." The Doctor laughed. " Well…'mate', I haven't donw anything to you, or your bloody Resistance, so bugger off." The man raised an eyebrow and leaned against the cell bars. " Does it even matter now? You're going to have a trial, but I think I know what your verdict in going to be." He smirked and then walked away." Well…" The Doctor leaned against the wall, and rubbed his eyes. _The T.A.R.D.I.S has thrown me into the bloodiest civil war in centuries…yipee._

A few hours had passed before they came to get him. The Doctor had his eyes closed, but when the men walked in, they popped open. " Off to my death, eh mates?" The men said nothing. They simply grabbed the Doctor, and thew him into the Teleport. " Teleport in 3-2-1." And then, they were gone. As soon as the Doctor became disoriented he smiled, and looked around. He recognized this place. It was an open field, and the only things in there were seats for the judge, jury, and audience. The Doctor had to stand. " Doctor, you are sentenced to heresay and treason. How to you stand?" Crossing his arms, the Doctor said, " Well, right now I am standing on grass, and it is a bit springy..hmm…oh, there is a bit of concrete though! We must at the ruins! Perfect place for the Dazins to find you. This is where their original castle was, and we all know what happened there." It was silent for a moment, until the Judge said, " What are you talking about mate? No one knows we are here, No one at all." The Doctor smirked and turned towards the hills. Standing there was the Dazins, all ready to attack. _The Finding…Terrible times or the humans, but it made them as strong as ever…_Then hell broke loose. As chaos surrounded him, The Doctor slipped away, and about ten mintues later he was in the T.A.R.D.I.S. With a reckless smile on his face, he said, " I'm coming to get you Rose."

**T**he noise is what woke Rose up. Eyes widening in hopefulness, she didn't even hesitate to run outside, even though she was wearing bunny P.J.s. When she finally reached the source of the noise, which was in an abandoned lot, she almost fainted in happiness when she saw the T.A.R.D.IS. fade in. When the Doctor burst through those doors, they both ran to each other. "Rose." " Doctor." They said at the same time. Leaning against the Doctor's shoulders, Rose was happier then she had ever been in her life. " I…I missed you Doctor." Smiling, the Doctor let go of her and said, " I missed you too. I would take you over crazy aliens any day." Rose smiled, and looked up at him. " Just how crazy were they?" "Hmm…think your mum on Crack." Rose pretended to be shocked. "Doctor!" He laughed, and then turned his eyes to the sky. " Look Rose, the sun's coming up." Rose looked, and smiled. " It's beautiful." Slipping his hand into hers he looked down at her and said, " Yeah. It is."

"OY! Dinner time!" Smiling Rose ran to the kitchen followed by a Doctor who seemed to look a bit sick. When Rose finally noticed she raised an eyebrow and asked about it. " Your mum's cooking." He shivered then, but Rose just shook her head. Sitting down, Rose looked at all the food, and turned to her mum. " It looks fantastic." Jackie smiled. " Thanks." Smiling, they all dug in, and thirty minutes later found Rose and her mum doing dishes, with the Doctor watching the tellie. " You're leaving tonight, aren't you." Rose shrugged. " I don't know.Do you want me to go?" Shocked, Jackie dropped her plate onto the floor. Thank god it was plastic. " Heavens no! I just know that you and Doctor are leaving soon…and I just wanted to know." Rose was quiet then until she dryed the plates. " Sorry mum…" Jackie smiled. "It's fine. I love you." " Love you too mum." They embraced then, and neither left with dry eyes. Jackie waved goodbye when she went into the bedroom, and leaning against the counter, she sighed. She was surprised when she felt a hand wipe the tears from her face. " If leaving her does this to you Rose, you should stay." Rose was surprised, and a bit hurt at that.

" Do you…want me to leave?" The Doctor recoiled at that and said, " Of course not! I just-" Rose interrupted him by taking hold of his hand. " When I said that I wanted to travel with you forever, I meant it." Smiling, the Doctor said, " Good. I don't know what I would do without the Earth's defender by my side." Rose shook her head, and then smiled. " So, what did you get me for Christmas?" "Now Rose." He said, mock-serious. "You know that I don't do domestic but…you are a special case. It's in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Wanna get it now?" Rose nodded, but before they left she grabbed his gift. " Ready to go Doc." And they did.

"**W**ell Rose Tyler, what do you think?" The Doctor had taken Rose to a room in the back, and to Rose, it was Beautiful. It was decorated with Christmas colors, and right in the middle stood a Christmas tree with her gift underneath it. " It's beautiful Doctor!" Smiling, the Doctor leaned against the doorway and asked, " Well aren't you going to open your present?" " Only if you open mine." Smiling, she gave him her gift, and ran to get hers. With a small smile they ripped open their gifts, and gasped when they saw what it was. Both pulled out identical gold heart lockets, with a picture of both of them in each one. Smiling, they walked to each other and without saying anything, they helped each other put the locket on. When they were done, The Doctor grabbed her hands and said, " Rose Tyler…" Looking up at him, she smiled and said, " Yeah?" Bending down, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long, sweet kiss. " I love you."

**THE END  
**

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I thought I did okay. Please Review!**


End file.
